Jane & Maggie: Friends For Eternity
by J.K. The Writer And Reader
Summary: One-Shot. Jane Volturi And Maggie MacGowan Of The Irish Coven Become Friends In Breaking Dawn, And Become Vegetarians. R&R Please!


**Hi, everybody!**

**For some odd reason, in my twisted mind, Jane and Maggie are some of my favorite Twilight characters.**

**And after looking it up, doesn't have any FanFics about them as a pair, so I'm going to be the first to do it. :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Maggie's Point Of View_

All of the Cullen Clan's recruits were gathered in a small clearing in Forks, Washington, getting ready to defend Bella and Edward's small daughter, Renesmee.

She was completely unexpected, and a miracle. Nessie is a human-vampire hybrid, and by far the most astonishing thing I have ever seen in my entire lifetime.

Luckily, my Coven was easy to convince, thanks to my talent. I immediately knew the Cullens spoke nothing but the truth, and I will forever admire them for that.

They are truly a brave bunch, and out of all, I admire Bella the most. Her family's lives are being threatened by the Volturi, yet she stays so strong and confident.

Little Nessie is admirable, also, being so small, yet so brave, standing right alongside her parents through this difficult time. She is also quite adorable, she has captured everyone's attention with her enthusiasm.

But, back to the present time. We are all gathered in a small clearing, awaiting the Volturi's arrival.

"I dearly hope this does not turn to a fight." Siobhan worried, pacing back and forth. I put an arm on her shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back, and we embraced. However, the Volturi's sudden and unexpected arrival interrupted us. We exchanged a look, and turned to the newly arrived, as did everyone else.

When the Volturi were all present, one specific girl caught and held my attention.

She was tiny, with lanky, short brown hair. She had wide, crimson eyes, full lips, and had a rather androgynous figure, but she was way too pretty to be a boy.

I couldn't stop staring at her, and as her eyes swept our crowd, her gaze stopped and fell on me. I smiled warmly, and she returned it whole-heartedly.

That shocked me. I always thought the Volturi were evil, cold-hearted vampires that were only their own friends, but she seemed nice enough.

"What is her name?" I whispered through my teeth to Siobhan, pointing to the girl.

"Jane Volturi. She's Alec's twin." Siobhan whispered back. I nodded so only she could see, and turned back to Jane.

"Hello Jane." I mouthed.

"Hello. What is your name?" She mouthed back.

"Maggie MacGowan." Jane nodded, and smiled. I returned it, and we mouthed conversations.

I have learned a lot about Jane, so much that it is as if I had known her my whole life. We were getting along perfectly, and the time slipped away from me.

I could hardly believe it had been hours since the Volturi arrived, and they were now retreating.

"Come along, Jane." Aro said when Jane did not retreat with them. Her gaze never left my face, even after Aro's message.

"No. I wish to stay, and talk to Maggie MacGowan." She spoke, and a grin lit her beautiful face as she spoke. As happy as it made me, Aro didn't find it very pleasant.

"Jane! We are leaving to Volterra. Come, now." He ordered more sternly, yet, she didn't even look up as she replied.

"No, Aro. I am staying with Maggie MacGowan. She is my friend." Her warning lowered to Aro's warning tone, and he looked taken aback. The people on both sides looked back and forth from me, to Jane, to Aro.

"If that is what you wish, Jane. But, you must know, I will not tolerate you coming back to the Guard. If you stay with them, you will not be welcomed in Volterra." He warned. She nodded, and they left.

I then ran across the field and embraced her. She giggled in my ear, and I pulled back, smiling. All the others on the field left, returning to the Cullen's residence. But Jane and I remained in the field, talking for hours.

"I have never had a true friend before, and I know you are exactly that, Maggie MacGowan." Jane spoke so solemnly, I would have believed her even without my talent.

"You are my true friend too, Jane Volturi." I answered.

And so, we started our life together, as best friends. With the help and assistance of the Cullen Clan, Jane and I became "Vegetarian" vampires, too.

We did as the Cullens did, and traveled across the country multiple times, before finally residing in Lisburn, Cork Ireland with Siobhan and Liam, helping them become "Vegetarian" vampires, too.

And together, we spent the rest of forever and eternity as each other's true and best friends.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Awwww! I love the good Jane and Maggie! This is only a one-shot, and my first FanFiction, but it was a lot of fun to write.**

**I got the description of Jane from the Twilight Lexicon website, so thanks to them.**

**I got the details about Jane, Aro, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie from their Twilight Myspaces, so a big thanks to them.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it, because I know I did.**

**R&R, please. :)**


End file.
